Indebt?
by XxLovelessxXP
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a labeled coward and an idiot,not to mention a runaway with debt collectors hot on his heels.He left home two years ago for his family's well-being.Now meet Tsuna as he tries to resist becoming a mob boss and a mob victim!Warning;Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I'm XxLovelessxXP I'm new to posting my stories on Fanfiction and have absolutely no pairings in mind for this story. HOWEVER this WILL in fact be a Yaoi fanfiction, eventually. I just have to figure out who is going to be with Tsuna and I'd like everyone to help me with this. Oh, and by the way Tsuna WILL be SEME, and you guys will vote for the uke! **

**WARNING ; YAOI AKA BOY ON BOY AND EVENTUALLTY SMUTTY GOODNESS!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own KHR, just the plot. **

Reborn was a man with a great dislike, or more like hate for idiots. He had very little patents for them too. However if Reborn hated anything more than idiots, it had to be cowards. Reborn was a man who enjoyed the thought of all dimwits and all cowards facing sudden demise. But then again, very few people would exist if his musings were reality.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the son of Sawada Iemstu, The Outside Adviser of the Vongola was a candidate to become the Vongola Decimo. But unfortunately Sawada Tsunayoshi hadn't inherited any form of talent from his father, in other words he was both a idiot and a coward. The ironic thing was he resembled the Vongola's icon; the Vongola Primo. Reborn remembered his discussion with the Vongola Nono, he spoke of his successor in a very high regard. If Reborn had to guess the reason why Nono disappeared last month was to visit the kid. Reborn couldn't see any potential in the kid from what he heard from Iemstu and the information on his profile which was two years old. Since that was the last time Iemstu was home with his family keeping a close eye on his son.

Tsuna was failing classes and was absent from school almost every day and only showed up for exams. He had absolutely no friends, or acquaintances. His teachers despised him and apparently the kid had some sort of beef with one of the mafia groups. Age 14 and soon to be 15 on October 14. Blood type A, weight 48 kg, 5'5 feet tall, eye color brown, and hair color brown. In reborn's honest opinion Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't cut out for the mafia. But it was his responsibility to shape this idiot into a capable Vongola Decimo.

Reborn removed the picture of Tsuna from two years ago from his pocket that Iemstu had given him. His dark eyes scanned over the old picture that had been folded over many times, with slightly ripped edges. Tsunayoshi was short and scrawny. His skin was creamy and without a flaw. Tsuna's eyes were a soft caramel brown. He probably would have been pretty popular if he was an idiotic klutz. But Reborn couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Dame-Tsuna facing Xanxus. Reborn relaxed into the seat of the private jet, trying to forget about his future head ache; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

*Park, Namimori, Japan*

Brown spikes swayed as the warm breeze caressed the young man laying beneath a large oak tree. Long limbs were stretched out over the slightly damp grass. His black tee that fit snugly around his well built lean torso, had been ripped across the abdomen. His 27 jacket had been tied loosely around his waist was beyond repair due to rips and blood stains. His worn jeans had a rip in on the knee, revealing the blood dripping from the gash in his knee. Blood dripped from his lip and he has a bruise on his arm. His eyes reflected the clear sky, but the melting orange color remained. After inhaling through his slightly parted lips he gave a tired sigh.

**Flashback**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi today we are definitely handing you over to the boss, times up, and you have to pay up. Either with cash or your body.." Spat one of many men in cheap tacky suits with crazy hair styles. Tsuna stood up dusting off his worn jeans. "Hah? Every single day it never ends.." He groaned glaring at the yakuza flunkies. "Or you could be smart… We know your Daddy's a Vongola Hot shot, so all you have to do is get them to pay your debt.." He said it. The trigger word for the normally pacifist Sawada Tsunayoshi to show his murderous side.

The man who had spoken earlier was out in a blink of an eye. Tsuna cracked his knuckles as a smug smirk found its way upon his lips. The yakuza came at him with brute force rather slowly. Tsuna swiftly disarmed them without forgetting to knock them around a bit. Tsuna had gotten a little more damaged than he would have liked, but he was alive wasn't he? He momentarily gazed at the unconscious bodies before removing all the bullets from the guns he confiscated moments earlier. Leaning against the tree he lazily gazed at the deadly, yet momentarily innocent objects in the palm of his hand.

Tsuna sighed once more before pocketing the bullets so he could dispose of the later. "Mukuro what did I say about stalking?" Mukuro materialized and shrugged with a amused expression. "Awe mad, because you hate being a Vongola prince?" Mukuro joked gazing at the unconscious bodies, only to have a loaded gun cocked to the sided of his head. "Ne, Kuro-chan did you know I have a habit of being trigger happy?" Tsuna's voice started of sickeningly sweet to steely cold.

He watched Mukuro with narrowed eyes, he had no actual intent of pulling the trigger. But couldn't help but be tempted to accidentally let his finger slip. Then again he inwardly frowned, it wasn't his body, it was Chrome's. The poor girl was a willing pawn in his sick game. But then again Tsuna was also a willing participant, he thought slightly lowering the gun. He sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time today lazily leaned against the oak tree.

"So what did you come her for?" Tsuna asked staring into those mismatched eyes halfheartedly. "Awe, Am I not allowed to come visit my beloved Tsunayoshi-kun?" He mused teasing toying with a stray strand of Tsuna's hair. Tsuna rolled his auburn eyes and held back a groan. " Bullshit. You did not come all the way from Italy to 'visit'. Now give me the information or pass it on to Lambo." He argued pressing him for answers. Mukuro usually didn't leave Italy unless he had a pretty damn good reason and Tsuna wanted to know what it was.

Mukuro snaked his arms around Tsuna's neck. Tsuna looked at him questioningly with a raised brow, but remained silent. "Well, as you know my Vongola Prince, you are a candidate to become Vongola Decimo. So Vongola Nono has sent a Alcoboleno to over see your training." With that Mukuro disappeared.

**End of flashback**

The sound of foot steps had disturbed his momentary reminiscing peace. It was Yamamoto Takeshi, his friend that shared his secrets and fears. "Tsuna are you going to lay there all day? Or come to my place to patch you you up?" Yamamoto asked with a goofy smile on his face. Tsuna's orange orbs softened. Yamamoto lent him a hand in getting up. Yamamoto whistled at the bruises and marks on Tsuna's body. "Looks like your friends were playing rough again.. Here you can lean on my shoulder." Tsuna nodded in thanks and put his arm around Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Thanks... Takeshi. and they are far from my friends, damn tacky bastards." Tsuna cursed wincing as he put weight on his leg. "Awww, you finally started calling me by my first name Tsuna. But really you need to let me know when those thugs show up... You can't fight them alone all the time." Takeshi said in a serious tone. Tsuna lifted his brow and smirked. "And involve you in my problem? I appropriate the help though. Aren't you going to become a baseball star? My baseball nerd of a friend." They walked slowly to Yamamoto's home. "You know I've thought about this for a while.. I'm thinking of postponing my baseball career... And dedicating myself to the sword.."

Tsuna stopped and tilted his head with his brows furrowed. "But you love baseball... Hell, you wanted to jump off a roof cause you broke your arm..." Takeshi turned around and smile. "And you know who stopped me from jumping? Sawada Tsunayoshi, my boss and best friend. Who happens to be stuck with a debt from a high scale mafia organization and constantly fights off yakuza on a daily basis." Tsuna sighed and put his arm on Takeshi's shoulder. "Do what you want, but you owe me sushi for bugging me.. Baka..." Takeshi smiled sincerely, it took so long for Tsuna to finally recognize him as a true friend. "Hurry it's going to rain soon." Tsuna said glancing at the sky.

After arriving at Takeshi's family shop, rain poured down outside. "Wow Tsuna you can predict the weather." Takeshi grinned tending to Tsuna's wounds. "You know you should come back to school, Lambo and Hibari miss you." Tsuna gazed outside and smirked. "Oh, Sure. I bet Hibari misses me a whole lot. He probably has no one to bite to death now that I ditch school so that no Yakuza come to play at Namimori."

Tsuna's stomach growled loudly and Tsuna blushed slightly. "When was the last time you ate?" Takeshi asked as he prepared some sushi. "Hmm... I think I stayed at Lambo's long enough to have some Miso soup.. Yesterday or was that two days ago." Tsuna pondered seriously wondering when he ate last. Takeshi sweat dropped. "If I hadn't known better I'd be surprised you've survived two years on the streets of Japan." Takeshi watched Tsuna drool as he sat down the mouth watering sushi on the table with amusement.

"Hey I'm not smart academically, but I'm street smart!" Tsuna replied sticking a piece of sushi in his mouth. "Not smart academically? You're kidding... You helped me cram for exams in exchange for four meals and a place to crash, and I got one of the top five spots. You know I would have given you those for free." Takeshi sat down with Tsuna and drank his cola. Tsuna pointed at him with his chop sticks. "Owing people leaves a bad taste in my mouth. So after this I'll help you spar. I don't want you to die on me in a fight with yakuza, I have enough issues and I prefer not being a suspect for murder." Takeshi closed his eyes enjoying Tsuna's company. "Hai, hai boss." Takeshi joked using Chromes nickname for Tsuna.

Reborn had been spying on both Tsuna and Takeshi for a hour now and got the jest of Tsuna's situation. Reborn learned many things. Perhaps Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't a total idiot. The rip in Tsuna's shirt allowed him to see the abs that Tsuna had earned over the past two years. He had also learned that Tsuna was quite intelligent. On the days he had attended school for exams he aced them, but teachers figured he cheated and gave him failing marks. Tsuna was was distant from people and stayed well away from school and home due to debt collectors. Apparently his fool of a cousin co-signed him on a loan from a vicious mafia group in the area. Which led to his running away from home and absence from school. Sawada Tsunayoshi was close to very few people which included Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro and Lambo. Which was quite an accomplishment considering Rokudo Mukuro was feared by 4 different governments, Hibari Kyoya was feared by all of japan and god knows who else, Yamamoto Takeshi the successor to the Shigure Souen Style (In Reborn's opinion he was born a killer) , and Lambo had connections with the Bovino family. Additionally according to Yamamoto Tsuna survived two years of living on the streets and continuous fights with trained fighters.

Reborn now saw his potential, Sawada Tsunayoshi would be an interesting Vongola Decimo. Reborn smirked from his place in the shadows. Tsuna sighed. "Ne, Arcobaleno planning on coming out any time soon? It would be nice to speak to you in person." Reborn was very pleased with his brand new pupil. Reborn stepped out of the shadows and approached the two. "Your Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?"

**So please vote on either of the following bellow;**

**2718- Tsuna x Hibari  
**

**2769- Tsuna x Mukuro  
**

** 2780- Tsuna x Yamamoto**

**2759- Tsuna x Gokudera**

**So please be gentle this is my first fanfiction, vote, and review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'd like to thank everyone for their opinions and votes! The poll will be open for a while, so feel free to vote as many times as you like! Also if your wondering why I'm hell bent on making Tsuna seme, it's simply because I want to twist the laws of yaoi! Sorry for the long wait, my puppy; Kiba kept stepping all over my laptop messing me up!  
**

**WARNING; YAOI AKA BOY ON BOY AND EVENTUALLY SMUTTY GOODNESS!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own KHR, just the plot!**

"Italian"

"Japanese"

'_Thoughts'_

**Short recap before the actual chapter;**

Reborn now saw his potential; Sawada Tsunayoshi would be an interesting Vongola Decimo. Reborn smirked from his place in the shadows. Tsuna sighed. "Ne, Arcobaleno planning on coming out any time soon? It would be nice to speak to you in person." Reborn was very pleased with his brand new pupil. Reborn stepped out of the shadows and approached the two. "You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?"

"Ah." Tsuna answered, staring at the Alcobaleno with narrowed eyes. "I told Timoteo I have no interest in becoming Vongola Decimo..." His voice was firm, as if nothing in the world could change his mind. Reborn eyed him curiously with a raised brow. "Why is that? If you became Decimo you certainly would be able to repay your debt." Reborn pressed the teen for an answer, curious of his reasoning. _"_La famigilia e sempre al primo posto (1)._" _Tsuna said in Reborn's native tongue, standing up as his eyes lit up a fiery orange.

Tsuna turned his attention to Yamamoto who pretended he hadn't heard Tsuna decline the position as a mob boss. His gazes soften immediately as it shifted to Yamamoto, who whistled a cheerful tune behind the counter. "Takashi I'll see you at school. We'll spar another day." Yamamoto had his signature grin, obviously pleased with the fact Tsuna would actually be attending school. "Hai, Hai Boss." Yamamoto called as Tsuna walked out the door. Yes, Yamamoto liked the pet name Chrome came up with very much. Reborn's smirk wouldn't leave his lips, as he watched the boy leave. Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi would be a 'very' interesting Decimo. With that Tsuna left both Yamamoto and Reborn alone. "So Kiddo wants some sushi?" Yamamoto asked, as he picked up the dirty dishes.

Yamamoto was in a good mood, Tsuna would be in school tomorrow. That meant a safe distance from any thugs if Hibari or Yamamoto had anything to say about it. Reborn nodded, removed his fedora and took a seat in the chair Tsuna sat in moments earlier. "He's a lot different than what I was expecting." Yamamoto's goofy grin widened and he let out a light hearten chuckle thinking of the past.

Tsuna was absolutely adorable and attractive when he attended school. He was a little clumsy when he felt eyes on him. But then again eyes were always on him; either yaoi fan girls or boys who had who had fallen for him. And what do hormonal teenage boys struggling with their sexuality do? Tease, taunt, and torture the object of the affection of course! So of course Sawada Tsunayoshi had a bad reputation, in the eyes of both males and females he was totally fuckable. Yamamoto was popular, but not like that. He could remember how many times he thanked Kami he wasn't popular like that. Yep Tsuna had it bad, real bad.

***With Tsuna***

Tsuna stretched his tired cold muscles and let out a exhausted yawn. He stared at his tattered and dirty clothes, as he walked the streets of Namimori. He let out a frustrated groan with his eyebrows knitted tightly together. The Arcobaleno's presence made him uncharacteristically tense and frustrated. Sure he could handle the stress of being chased around by the yakuza flunkies, handle his own studies, and stay as faraway from his mother as possible. But the Mafioso was more high scale than your everyday tacky ass yakuza.

The heavy rain beating down on his body reminded him of how badly he wanted a hot shower. His melted orange orbs peeked through his soaked mop of locks towards the sky. The down pour wouldn't end anytime soon. He could already feel the cold sink into his bones, just as his clothes were stuck to his skin. Tsuna sniffed him self and had an immediate frown. Yep, his stench had gotten to the point where he could smell himself. Perfect. So he had a valid excuse! But the fact hadn't made him feel any better about bothering one of the few people he considered family.

He turned around and headed toward his new destination; 'It Takes Two.' 'It takes two' was a cozy looking three story building without any gaudy flashing lights. The building was a dance studio run by Italian woman named Luisa. Luisa was the very same woman who taught Tsuna how to speak Italian. He picked up on the language quickly and now spoke fluently. Luisa is a widow, her husband was a loyal member of the Vongola family, and died taking a few bullets for the Vongola Nono. Mafia destroyed without mercy families, which was one reason Tsuna hated them. Both Luisa and Tsuna knew this fact very well.

Once he came upon the building he stared in the window passively. He looked at his reflection, his hair looked horrible; the rain had glued it to his face. Hiding it from the world. To some up what the rain had done to him he looked like a drowned mouse. His barely visible eyes darted to Luisa. Luisa was a beautiful natural wavy platinum blonde. She was tall compared to the average Japanese woman. She had a magnificent figure due to many years dedicated to the art of dance. Now she taught her students the art of tango.

Tsuna felt a smile grace his lips as he shook his head. _'No point in being shy now.'_ When he opened the door a golden bell rung, alerting Luisa of his presence. The natural platinum blonde turned in her heels with a click. As soon as she spotted him Luisa's face lit up brightly, as if she hadn't been trying for hours to teach foolish teenagers the passions of dance.

"Tsuna!" She called heading towards him, arms opened to hug him. "Ricordate l'ultima volta?(2)" He warned. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched the older woman frown. "Alright go hurry and go shower so I can hug you!" She ordered with a small smile. "Who's the hobo?" A male blonde asked arrogantly. Luisa held back the urge turn around and smack the child. While Tsuna ignored him completely, he had heard worse from elementary school students.

Tsuna had a small smile as he went to fulfill his mission. He paid little attention to where he went. He had walked these halls a thousand times over the past two years and could find his way in the dark. Every room was engraved into his memory; this was a home away from home. Although he couldn't stay long, nor could he visits to Luisa's a darted up a narrow flight of stairs eager to shower and to leave. The shorter the visit the less danger Luisa would be in. Tsuna opened the cream door and removed his sky blue duffle and navy towel from a hallway closet. He slung both over his shoulder and then hurried over to the bathroom across the hall.

He locked the door as he shut it. It was a habit he picked up before he runaway, he always locked the door so he could study. (Although he failed in class because his head was in the clouds) Tsuna sat on the toilet seat and removed his well broken in converse and socks. With a zip he opened his orange duffel. He hadn't packed much when he decided to leave and finally set off. Only two dufflies that consisted of clothes, his mp3 player and charger, combat boots, converse, a brush, soap, tooth brush and tooth paste. Then Tsuna removed pair a combat boots, fresh pair of socks, boxers, green cargoes, his orange 27 graphic t-shirt, and non-tattered black and orange version on of his 27 jacket. He sat the clothing, excluding the combat boots, on the dark gray marble sink. After removing all of his clothing he jumped in the shower.

Hot water rolled off his body as he closed his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling of finally ridding himself of all the filth that had built up over time. But he snapped himself out out of his dazed, grabbing a bar of soap. He reminded himself he wasn't allowed the luxury of a long shower. He lathered the soap, making sure there was ton of bubbles. Afterwords he proceeded to clean off the built up dirt and grime. Well, he wasn't that filthy, but he sure as hell felt like it. He took plenty of showers at Lambo's, but didn't want to hear his obsessed ranting about Reborn today.

He rinsed him self off and grabbed the man's shampoo Luisa left in the shower for him. He washed his hair, then turned off the momentary heaven. Tsuna dried his body with the navy towel and threw on his clothes. Tsuna put his dirty clothes in the hamper and put his converse back in the duffle. With a zip he closed it and slung it over his shoulder He picked up his combat boots and slung the towel over his shoulders, then began passively drying his hair. He opened the door then headed down stairs. "Finally finished?" Luisa asked with a smile as she hugged him. "So shall we demonstrate the tango first then break up in pairs?" Tsuna asked eying all of the students, as he put down his things in the corner of the room.

Rei was a smart guy, good looking and popular. He was a natural blonde, his mother an American and his father was Japanese. Normally it wouldn't have taken much to get a girls attention. But it wasn't your everyday girl he wanted; he wanted Rumi. Rumi had an amazing figure, naive and not only that; she was rich. Sure he may have only taken the class to get the attention of the hottest girl in school Rumi. But who wouldn't? Now the teachers pet just waltzed up in here in the class and immediately caught her attention. Hopefully the fool couldn't dance, then Rumi wouldn't give him a second thought.

"Rei be a dear and turn on the music please." Luisa called getting into position with Tsuna. Tsuna noticed Rei's glaring, but shrugged it off. Luisa spoke of Rei a lot, but not always in a good way. The boy was talented in the art of dance, but he had no passion. It disturbed Luisa to no end. When things disturbed Luisa she wouldn't stop until they were set right. (Like the fact Tsuna had no home, she was in the process of setting that one right.)

Rumi was a smart and talented girl. Plus she knew a hot guy when she saw one. She watched the water roll off his slightly tan muscles as he moved. His eyes glowed a fiery orange. Rumi could she the tone abs through his shirt. Not only the foreigner was hot, he could oh so sexily dance. When she saw Rei try to trip him she wanted t strangle him, but that could wait... When Luisa and Tsuna ended they're performance, Rumi paid no mind to the foreigner. She knew the hot stuff would come to her eventually, they all did.

"Well class this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, my former student and one of the best I've taught." Luisa said as she glowed with pride. "Your not Italian like Ms. Luisa?" Hana a woman around Luisa's age asked curiously. " Partly, my father is Italian my mother is Japanese. But I've never left Japan." Tsuna answered with a polite smile. If his mother was clear on one thing; it was always respect elder women. "Alright now who would like to be Tsuna's partner?" Luisa asked clasping her hands It's decided

Luisa paid no mind to the raised hands, she had a student in mind already. " Rei, you have been lacking in the passion department. So I think Tsuna will be able to light it up quite nicely! So its decided Tsuna and Rei will be partners, kai and Hana will be partners, Rumi and I." Luisa said proudly.

"But Rei and Sawada-san are both guys and Ms. Luisa and I are both girls?" Rumi said loudly like a confused child. "In the art of Dance gender doesn't matter... Rumi you are a talented, but in my class such a thing as gender doesn't matter and shouldn't at all. Especially if you are a professional."

Everyone got in position, Rei took the lead, trying to make Tuna look bad. Tsuna just stared at him straight in the eyes, which made Rei nervous. Rei was never nervous! Once the music started Rei's dancing was awkward and clumsy. Just because he felt Sawada's gaze, his heart started to pound rapidly and he felt his sweat drip. Tsuna felt a smug smirk slip on his lips. "Your a man aren't you? Then lead." He whispered teasingly in Rei's ear.

That seemed to piss Rei off enough. His dancing improved, almost perfect, but not at all robotic. It was like a competition in between Tsuna and Rei. Rei, finally admitting he lost let Tsuna lead. Tsuna had noticed Rei's attempts to trip Luisa and him up while they were dancing. After all he was the one who lead Luisa out of the way every time she was close enough to be class ended Rei apologized to Tsuna with a noticeable blush on his face. He promised Luisa he wouldn't come to class to score points with Rumi anymore. Luisa just giggled, she knew he had someone else in mind now. ( Another thing that disturbed Luisa was that Tsuna didn't have a man, she was in the process of fixing that one too.)

"Luisa, I came to help you fix a problem student. Not for you to try to hook me up with said student." Tsuna sighed sipping warm hot chocolate, as he sat on the floor next to Luisa. "Well, it's not my fault my bi son won't find a man..." Luisa pouted munching on strawberry pocky. "Hey, do you know a man named Reborn?"

"Tsuna what did you do to get mixed up with Reborn? Do not tell me those Yakuza flunkies hired Reborn to... Oh god.." Luisa started to panic, almost hyperventilating. "Luisa breathe, its not that..." Tsuna took a deep breath through parted lips." I'm in line to inherit the vongola family..." Tsuna said in a very low voice, hoping she hadn't heard him. Tsuna looked down at the floor, he expected to be hit or screamed at.

He felt her wrap her arms around him. "Oh, Tsuna. No, wonder I'm so found of you..." Tears of joy poured down her cheeks. "Perché le lacrime(3)?" He asked softly, almost scared to speak to the woman who lost her husband. "Because I'm so happy, you really are the best choice for the Vongola Decimo! You care for your family and wouldn't let anyone hurt the ones you love. You're so strong Tsuna." Just then Luisa came to a realization of why Tsuna won't tell anyone of his debt.

"Your father, how powerful is he in the organization?" Luisa asked sternly. Tsuna's eyes darted back and fourth from the floor to Luisa. "Outside Adviser." He muttered quietly. "So you've finally been busted by Reborn, huh?" Luisa said as her shoulders slumped in relief. Tsuna would not be hurt by any yakuza with Reborn around. "Well, I've always suspected you were special Tsuna, now I know how much. I mean its not everyday you meet a half Italian in Japan." She smiled ruffling his hair.

"You're not mad?" Tsuna had to ask. "Oh heavens no, Why would I be? That fool died protecting famiglia" She replied with a fond smile. "Tsuna the Mafia isn't all that bad." With that Tsuna visibly stiffened and his eyes seemed to sharpen as it lit a fiery orange. "Go out the back door now." Luisa said no more she hurried out the back door. Tsuna dove behind a near by couch as multiple bullets pierced the glass. Glass shattered and scattered, and bullets pierced the couch.

**And possibly Tsuna? Well Maybe I am sort of twisted when it comes to yaoi! Sorry for the late chapter, I made it a bit longer than the last. The Italian came from my friend Rebeca who spent her summer in Italy. **

(1); "Family is always first."

(2); "Remember last time?"

(3);"Why tears?"

**Current Vote results;**

**Tsuna x Hibari-2718; 10  
**

**Tsuna x Mukuro-2769; 6  
**

**Tsuna x Yamamoto 2780; 1  
**

**Tsuna x Gokudera 2759; 2**

**So if you do not like how this is going vote, vote and vote! Honestly I'm loving how this is going!~ But I'm torn in between two certain characters as Tsuna's uke. Which is why you; my beloved readers are voting! I'm enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying reading! Please keep reading and reviewing!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a beta everyone!~ So Yay!~ XD Thanks for everyone's support and votes!~ I'm going to wait one more chapter before giving Tsuna his uke.  
**

**Additionally ahm... IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ! M FOR eventual SMUTTY GOODNESS ;3! **

"Italian"

_'Italian thoughts!~'_

"Japanese"

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer; If I owned it: Lambo would be sexy Romeo all the time!~  
**

* * *

His mind finally scraped the surface of his own consciousness. However he couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't move an inch. Although he still could feel, even if it was the one feeling he did not want. Endless pain, that's what he felt. A burning sensation all over his body, no where really distinct; just pain. 'Death...?' The one word echoed throughout his barely conscious mind. Was such a feeling a characteristic of death? But the logical voice reassured him. No Death was complete numbness to everything, right? So pain was a good thing though; it meant he was alive.

Tsuna tried to use what little strength he had to force his body to move. However his body responded to this action with a spike a of a liquid burning pain. But eventually he was able to forced his fingers to feel across a random surface. He felt cool silk beneath his fingers. So that meant he wasn't passed out in a random alley. He was becoming more aware, but his eye lids were too heavy still. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder: what the fuck was odd chill throughout his veins? There was a sickening taste in his mouth too. Then there was the odd beeping sound...

_'Se io sono in ospedale maledetto, qualcuno pagherà all'inferno ...!_ _(1)' _The dazed teen thought as his eye shot open. Forgetting the pain, he sat up and glared at the IV in his hand. His barely focused eyes darted to the thing it was connected turned around slowly to find he was hooked up to a damned heart monitor? "Tch.. You have to be fucking with me... A heart Monitor? Fucking Fantastic.." Tsuna growled furiously. He yanked off the little suction cup like things that connected him to the heart monitor.

He moved on to pulling out the Iv that was freezing his veins and killing his taste buds. After that was all said and done he realized that this wasn't a fucking hospital; it was Lambo's place! You could tell by all the cow print furniture, black, white and more black. He inwardly groaned wondering 'What the fuck did they pump into him while his ass was out that made him so... slow?'

"Considering you just took a bullet, its not very surprising your a little slow, Dame-Tsuna." A voice called as the door creaked open; revealing a very alive Luisa with a Reborn on her shoulder. Lambo followed after her or rather stalking after Reborn. Tsuna just slumped against the frame of the bed in relief; Luisa is alive.

"So how many times have you escaped death by the hands of the Yakuza now, Young Vongola?" Lambo asked speaking to Tsuna, But his eyes were glued to Reborn. Tsuna was too tired to roll his eyes, so he sighed. "I stopped counting after 27, remember?" Tsuna replied giving a reminiscent lopsided grin to no one in particular. Ironically his favorite number was 27, and was close to the number of times he 'almost' died at the hands of yakuza.

Tsuna's tired eyes locked on to Luisa. He let out an inward pained sigh at the sight of the former prideful woman. Luisa seemed nervous and distant as she toyed with her wedding ring. It seemed so odd to see her not enjoying a conversation with a smile. Her hair was in a tight bun. Not let down like she normally had it. She had once told him she preferred it to be as free as her heart. Luisa's heart was tame and constricted; a lot like her hair. Luisa was in pain, after all he felt it as much as she did. He only saw this side of Luisa a few times, it was often cured by a nice bowl of ramen, tea, and deep conversation in Japanese.

"Luisa. Tell me." Tsuna said in a soft tone with his eyed closed. Secretly he did not want look anymore, seeing Luisa like that made his heartache. "Tell you what Tsunayoshi-kun?" Luisa asked with a small somber smile. "When you call me Tsunayoshi, something is wrong." Tsuna replied as he opened his eyes, looking directly into Luisa eyes. Just then they flickered a soft understanding sky blue for a good 30 seconds. The returned to the unfocused orange. "Luisa Dame-Tsuna accepts Lambo as a Mafioso. Despite his pathetic nature." Reborn said softly, Luisa was one of the few people he gave encouragement to. Luisa was is Famiglia after all.

Luisa took a deep breath, calming herself. "How much do you remember Tsuna-kun?" Luisa asked with a still somber expression, something Tsuna wasn't fond of seeing. "I haven't tried to remember... I just woke up with my body hurting like fuu- (Noticing motherly Luisa firm raised brow) ge...Fudge.. I Just thought I was in the hospital and I thought screw it." (AN; Luisa Praises Tsuna reading rated R Yaoi comics, but cussing is a no no... Poor Tsuna XD) "Well Apparently I got myself caught while escaping... Those Bad gay; Orochimaru X kabuto Yakuza threatened to shoot me if you didn't come out of the shop." Luisa sobbed, hugging Tsuna loosely, careful not to open his wound.

"You came out, and got me back... Just as you were taking a gun from a Bad Gay; Hat n' clogs X Orochimaru shot you... Thank kami it didn't hit anything vital!" Tsuna just sweat dropped. Luisa's insults were Yaoi related too? Isn't that fantastic? " But Tsuna I know you hate the Mafia with a passion... Which is why I didn't want to tell you. As you know my deceased husband lost his life protecting the current Vongola head. The reason my husband died was my fault. I was a Vongola Sniper some years ago, my nickname was Artemis. I was cocky back then, no one had ever gotten close to the Vongola head while I was on duty. Except for that one time and the last time. When the enemy approached The Vongola Boss, I gave him 3 warning shots. But after that I was shot right in the joint of my hand. After that the enemy fired at the Boss, my husband blocked for him. Taking the bullet and his life."

Luisa's eyes stared somberly at the her scarred left hand as she spoke. "I haven't been able to pull a trigger since." Tsuna stared at the woman who had confessed her sins. Luisa had released him before she started her story; expecting the teen to be disgusted. The teen lifted a hand to strike her on a cheek. Luisa didn't back down, she stared at Tsuna with understanding expression. His movement sped, then slowed again till it was right in her face. He simply flicked her nose, with a teasing smile. A broken retired mafia sniper, someone who took so many lives. Someone who was still paying the price. Luisa looked at him in tears and absolute surprise.. "That's pretty low Luisa. After all you've done for me you actually think that I'd throw you away for such a thing. Sure you were a mafioso, but so are my father and Lambo."

Tsuna stretched his painfully aching muscles, as if nothing had happened. Luisa lips spread into a full out smile as she wiped her tears of joy. This child was indeed a diamond in the ruff, Luisa wished for nothing more than for Tsuna to straighten up the mafia world. "What time is it?" Tsuna had looked around and had not found a clock in the room. "Seven something..." Lambo replied wiping the drool from his lips with his sleeve. Lambo figured he need to get a grip on himself before school started; which was about in thirty minutes.

Tsuna thought about going to school, He'd promised Takeshi. Takeshi never broke any of his promises to Tsuna; So Tsuna wasn't going to break his either. The young Vongola Heir's teeth gritted as he made the decision: 'He'd go to school even if it killed him.' Just as Tsuna tried to stand a hot sharp pain shot through his body, causing him to collapse back on the bed. Tsuna clutched the area below his right rib; letting a muffled groan. He wasn't going to let something like this stop him.

"Ahoo!" Lambo shouted rushing to assist Tsuna. The young Mafioso helped the Young Vongola sit up, although Tsuna was slightly hunched over. "Fuck..!" Tsuna hadn't really cared about his language anymore. His body burned, but that one spot felt as if hot metal had been thrust in and yanked out roughly. "Tsuna don't push your self!" Luisa called in slight horror, clutching the him of her blouse. She hadn't been able to move, it was if her body shut down upon seeing Tsuna writhe in pain.

Tsuna pushed Lambo's hands away, irritated he actually lacked the force of his usual strength. Having no control of his body was infuriating. "Young Vongola.." Lambo muttered in a loss for words as Tsuna struggled to stand. Tsuna gritted his teeth, trying to force his body to stand. Only to have it crumble. "God damn it!" Tsuna growled smashing his fist into his bullet wound. He only let out a groan, but his body straightened up and he stood. No one could speak as the watched Tsuna unsure if he was a genus or a crazy bastard. Luisa remained undecided. But Lambo settled for Crazy bastard, who the fuck punches their bullet wound? "What are you doing, crazy bastard?"

"Takeshi. I promised Takeshi that I would be at school today.." Tsuna said aloud as if reminding himself. Reborn remained silent. His thoughts ran a thousand miles per hour, and they all revolved around the heir to the Vongola. So very few times had he seen someone push himself so hard just to keep a promise. "Lambo is my uniform still here?" Tsuna's eyes turned to Lambo as he asked. "Yeah... But you are really going to school in your condition? You could die.." Lambo questioned as he looked through a near by cherry wood dresser. He pulled out the slightly wrinkled uniform and handed it to The Vongola.

"Luisa can you leave the room? I need to change." Luisa did as she was asked with a small giggle. Lambo and Tsuna in one room together, While Tsuna 'Changed his clothes'. It was something she wanted to see. "Do you need help Young Vongola?" The clear death threat in Tsuna's eyes was good enough answer. Tsuna's shaky tan fingers struggles to button up the button up uniform shirt. After 4 minutes he finally got it, but left the three top buttons alone. Way too much trouble. These unfastened buttons gave everyone a clear view of his tan collar bone. The tie hadn't taken much time. But it hung very loose and looked like the loop was being strangled extra tight.

Tsuna had top give up his whole I don't need help when it comes to dressing myself. Tsuna sighed and gave up his pride to ask; "Will you help me put on my pants?" Lambo's face was flushed as soon as he heard those words. He always had a thing for the Young Vongola, he normally gawked at Reborn to control himself. The last thing Lambo wanted was for the Vongola heir to know his secret. He was ashamed of how many times he jerked off smelling the clothes Tsuna left in his care. (AN: So that's why the uniforms all wrinkled...!) But now he had to help the Vongola remove his ripped jeans and replace them with the plain slacks.

"Well? Are you?" Tsuna asked once more, growing impatient. He already knew the teachers were going to give him shit at school for all the absences. The last thing he need was to be late too. Mean while Lambo wanted to slam his head into the wall. What the hell was this a opportunity? Or a death sentence? Lambo got his knees and was careful; he pulled the pants down by the loop. It didn't take much after the pants were pulled over Tsuna's hips. Gravity came into play and the pants fell. After the jeans were around his ankles. Tsuna gained stability as he held Lambo's shoulder.

Seconds later the pants were kicked off in some random corner. Only to be used by Lambo to jerk off deep into the lonely night."Whats wrong Lambo? Are you running a fever? Your face is flushed.." Lambo inwardly groaned, how was this guy so numb to awkwardness? Tsuna had to do his best not to chuckle or smirk. He was very aware of Lambo's affections toward him. But he kept such knowledge to himself. He wouldn't say anything till the 'Reborn Stalker' confessed himself. But he couldn't help but shudder, fully knowing what those pants were going to used for. Poor pants.

Eventually after all the struggle of changing his clothes, Tsuna was prepared to go to school. Lambo did his best to keep his eyes away from the Young Vongola. Although they manged to find their selves staring lustfully at that tan flesh his shirt revealed; taunting the world of perverts.

Tsuna was very aware of Lambo's gazes. But being the Tsuna everyone believed he was; he acted oblivious. His own caramel eyes stared out the window of the limo. The very same limo Lambo convinced him to take to school, instead of walking. After all he was still healing. Tsuna huffed at the thought, he was capable of walking in this condition. But Lambo was Lambo after all. He cold coldly order one of his flunkies to hunt someone down, but he wouldn't allow him to walk. The stupid cow.

As soon as the limo stopped Tsuna wasted no time. He bolted out of the limo, even before the chauffeur exited the limo to open the doors for the two. Lambo scrambled out of the car after him. "Wait Young Vongola!" Tsuna waited a bit for Lambo to catch up. Then went on his way, sure he had a little bit of a limp. But that really was no problem, he'd live. He had to. By the time he had made it to class sweat made his clothes stick to his skin. His wild hair seemed to have lost some volume. And his eyes remained barely focused, hidden by the his mess of hair. Once he opened the door he found no teacher, just students spread out in little groups chatting. "Seems like the bald bastard isn't here to be in the pain in the ass yet." Lambo muttered heading to his seat.

A small sigh of relief past his parted lips. "Tsuna, what are you doing here?" A normally calm voice called. Tsuna scratched the back of his head nervously as he proceed to his seat. Which was located second from the window. Which was inconvenient, a girl named Kyoko sat next to the window. Tsuna always gazed out that very window, which caused evturned her eryone to think his gaze was directed at kyoko. That resulted into a whole mess Tsuna really didn't want to think about right now. 'It really was too troublesome.' Tsuna thought as he sat down.

Takeshi who was standing in front of his desk in the first place, had a look on his face that meant he wanted answers. "I promised you, remember? That I would be here." Takeshi's brows furrowed. The reason Tsuna dragged himself out of the care of doctors was because of a promise. A promise Tsuna made to him. At the realization Takeshi's heart sank. Tsuna shouldn't endanger himself like this. He most likely got the wound protecting his love ones. Tsuna shouldn't have to protect anyone yet. He was just a teenager, he hadn't even gotten into high school yet. These sort of thoughts usually ran through his head the sight of Tsuna.

"Takeshi, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore. This pain compared to losing one of you is nothing." The same Tsuna who tried to calm him. Tsuna care more about how Takeshi felt about it right now than his own wounds. "Ah, is that so?" Takeshi asked with a goof smile and a clenched fist. That made the small smile on Tsuna's face drop. He hated when Takeshi did that... Lie with a smile, like everything was fine. When it wasn't. Tsuna let it go like all those times Takeshi did for him. With that Takeshi went to his seat at the front of the class, with Lambo a seat behind him. Lambo's eyes darted in between Takeshi and Tsuna. His face was pretty neutral, but Tsuna noticed he was worried.

Tsuna let out a groan of frustration, this whole mafia thing would be the death of him. He wanting to let his mind rest, he moved his gave to the window. Which was through Kyoko to the little bits of the sky he would see. His caramel eyes almost instantly melted into that liquid orange. His shoulders relaxed and his clenched jaw loosened up. Kyoko felt an intense shudder crawl up and down her body. She turned away from Hana who she conversing with to Tsuna. His gaze seemed like it could see through her very closet Yaoi fan girl soul.

She blushed deeply and swiftly turned to Hana. She had to hide her giddy smile with a text book. Earlier when she saw Lambo and a flushed Tsuna she confirmed her suspicions. After all who comes to school with wrinkled clothes and that kind of dreamy look in their eyes? Only someone who just had mind blowing Yaoi boy sex of course! Not only that Yamamoto Takeshi seemed pretty pissed after seeing the two together. Her giggles escaped at the thought of a love triangle! Hana just rubbed her temples and took her seat in front of Kyoko with a sigh. She would never understand the rotten girls of Yaoi.

The bald bastard as Lambo called him entered the classroom with heavy steps. The everyone took to their seats like bird who had been startled by a gun shot. His beady eyes settled on Tsuna. "Well class we have quite the treat today. One that is as rare as Sawada's attendance to class. We have a transfer student from Italy." His squeaky voice said, not matching his rough appearance. The class did their best to hold back their snickers.

"Gokudera Hayato."

* * *

**(1); If I'm in the damn hospital, someone is going to pay hell...!**

**Well Minna-san your long awaited chapter is finished with another cliff hanger!~ Please, please Vote! I want to have a uke for Sexy Seme Tsuna, by the time I get to chapter five. Don't forget if you don't like how the pairing poll is going... Vote, Vote Vote!~  
**

**Current Vote results;**

**Tsuna X Dino- 27D; 1**

**Tsuna x Hibari-2718; 16  
**

**Tsuna x Mukuro-2769; 14  
**

**Tsuna x Yamamoto 2780; 1  
**

**Tsuna x Gokudera 2759; 5  
**


End file.
